Assassin Orange Fox 704
by tumbleweed10
Summary: Naruto is an assassin and is about to embark on a very difficult mission. Sasuke is tired of stupid fan girls, and when he finaly findes love what will happen to him. My first fanfic ever.


**A/N. I do not own Naruto or anyother character that is in the show.**

Assassin Orange Fox 704

Chapter 1: I am an Assassin

_Buzz Buzz Buzz._

"Ugh," a blonde boy lying in bed rolled over in annoyance. He hated waking up; it was the worst part of his day. All you could see of the boy was his spiky, untamed hair that was poking out from under his orange comforter. He stuck his arm out to reach the alarm clock that awakened him from his slumber. The boy banged his hand around on the nightstand by the bed, turning over in the bed more and more to reach that stupid alarm clock.

Finally after a five minute search he hit the off button. He was so tense and focused on the alarm that as soon as he relaxed he fell of the bed and landed with a thud.

The boy sat up on his knees and was wiping the sleep from his eyes, when a vibration started coming from his dresser. The boy groaned, "Will everything in my room make a noise this morning."

He got up quickly but just as fast he fell back down. He looked to see what the problem was and found that the blankets had wrapped around hid legs. Untying himself he ran to get the phone on his dresser. After picking it up he put it to his ear to remove it because someone screamed his name.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!! Get your lazy ass out of bed right this instant." After that the phone clicked telling Naruto that the person had hung up.

"Good morning to you to Sakurachan," he grumbled into the phone as he hung it up.

Naruto slowly walked to his bathroom. He got undressed and got into the shower. While turning one knob he quickly remembered something but it was too late.

"COLD!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as ice cold water hit his body like a thousand knives.

"Damn Erosannin for switching my shower knobs." Naruto always forgot that the cold and hot had been switched as a practical joke.

After his eventful morning, Naruto quickly got dressed and went downstairs from his apartment. Out into the underground parking garage he looked for his beat up car. "_There it is that piece of crap,_" Naruto thought. He hated his old run down car but it was all he had.

He drove a couple of blocks till he found the right place. After parking he approached the big complex. Naruto chuckled like he did every time he went into this place. It was a huge strip club that Jiraiya built.

Naruto walked into the strip joint and saw what you usually see in a strip club. Drunken men yelling like wolves over a younger woman. Naruto shook his head, he hated his job sometimes.

The blonde boy walked toward a door that said staff only. He had to walk through the girls' dressing room to get to Jiraiya's office. Inside there were girls putting on makeup and other such things. After taking a deep breath to calm him he entered the room. A blush touched Naruto's cheeks as a girl called out to him.

Moving more quickly he finally made it into Jiraiya's office. There the white haired man sat sipping some sake.

Jiraiya looked up and chuckled. "About damn time Naruto, Tsunade is going to kill you because you're late."

"Shut up Erosannin I had a late job last night." Just as he said it Naruto yawned.

"Naruto you are twenty-one you should have a lot more energy than this. And besides I heard that this is your twentieth job." A light smile touched his lips when he said this. He knew of the boys ambitions.

A smile spread on Naruto's face from ear to ear. This is what he has been waiting for. After your twentieth kill you become a real hit man. Getting paid the full amount, and going on real tuff jobs. Team 7 had to wait for Naruto to have his twentieth job so they can become assassins as well. The entire rookie nine, that's what all the trainees called themselves, had already become full assassins.

Jiraiya just shook his head as Naruto walked over to a door, and turned the door knob left three times. A green light flashed and scanned Naruto's right eye. Then a pad came out. Naruto placed his left hand on the pad. A green light scanned his hand as well. Then a mike came out of the door, Naruto spoke his name. You could hear a click and then the door swung open.

Naruto ran inside quickly as the door shut. Naruto walked through a tunnel that was filled with green light that scanned his movements. If the scanner didn't like the way you move guns would appear and make swish cheese out of you.

The blonde boy approached a door that was actually an elevator. After Naruto punched in the right code the steel door opened without a sound. There standing inside was a gray haired man reading an orange book.

Naruto smiled as he entered the elevator. The grey haired man reached for the down button, but Naruto beat him to it. The man could tell that Naruto was excited.

"Kakashisensei did you hear that I had my twentieth kill last night. That means me and the rest of Team 7 become honorary assassins today." Naruto was bouncing on his heals as he said this.

Even thought you couldn't tell it, Kakashi was smiling under his mask. He chuckled to himself; Naruto was always one to get right to the point. "Yes Naruto I know."

"Of course you do, you are the one who gives our cool assassin code names, and our amazing gadgets and guns." Naruto was about to bounce of the walls if he could.

"Naruto you really shouldn't take pride in becoming a hit man. Killing people is bad you know." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down at his feet, "I know but I like the rush and my parents were assassins so it is in my blood. Also I know that it is bad to kill, but I only kill bad people."

"Naruto, those people have families and a place in the real world." Kakashi felt concern for the young mans soul.

Naruto calmed down quite a bit after that last remark. But the energy came back just as fast when a ding was herd and the door started to open.

Kakashi smirked at Naruto who was clawing the doors open. Kakashi stepped out calmly when the doors finally opened.

Naruto looked around at the base that he practically grew up in and called it home. The base, which was called Konoha, was two stories but it was a maze of hallways. The second story was a grate made balcony that stretched all the way around the main base area. The main area was made out of black steel. There were desks and staff workers at them, and a huge TV screen that showed a map.

Naruto ran up the stairs that were directly to his right. When he finally got up the second level he went into the first door he saw. This was Team 7's meeting/briefing/office.

Inside there was a table that fits only four with some technical machinery on it. In each corner there were four L shaped desks that faced the table in the middle. Naruto walked to his desk which was on the left hand side in the back.

"It's about time you got here," A pink haired girls said as she walked over to Naruto's desk and banged her fists on the hard wood.

"Calm down Sakurachan, I didn't get home to sleep till three in the morning." Naruto had sunk in his chair a little. He knew one thing, that Sakura's fists hurt like hell. And her flaring temper didn't help his case.

"Hey dobe, that was you twentieth kill right?" A black haired boy, who was standing by his desk with his arms crossed, had spoken to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head yes, "Yeah Sasuke, and stop calling me dobe would yeah."

Sasuke just smirked. Naruto looked back at Sakura to see her still angry but something clicked in her mind. "Where's Kakashisensei?"

"Right here," Kakashi was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. Naruto stood up and Sasuke uncrossed his arms.

"Well team I am happy to say that from this day on you are all now Konoha assassins." Kakashi said in a semi happy tune.

"Now you will begin real missions and be erased from the world. You will be given code names and everything. Now let's begin your new life shall we." With that he went towards his desk and hit a button on the wall.

Naruto heard a sound and looked to see two wall panels shift and slide to opposite sides. An orange light came on to reveal shelves with different assassin gear that Naruto has only seen Kakashi wear and use. Naruto looked at the rest of his team to see they had the same thing as well. Only Sasuke had a red light and Sakura had a pink one.

"Alright guys lets begin with your dog tags," Naruto saw a chain with four dog tags attached to it so he grabbed the chain.

"Now these will be you new names. The first one is your real name as you can see. The second one is you number code name. I am seven-o'one. Sasuke you are seven-o'two, Sakura seven-o'three, Naruto seven-o'four. Next is your regular code name. This is the one which is most used around here. Mine is Fang. Sasuke's is Snake, Sakura's is Blossom, and Naruto's is Fox. The next name is you color name. This one has just recently been added on. I am Silver, Sasuke's is Crimson, Sakura's is Pink, and Naruto's is Orange."

"Moving along your have your guns; which is, customized to your code name colors. Each one has a charm at the end. This way your enemies kind of know what name to call you. Sasuke you have a snake, Sakura you have a sakura petal, and Naruto you have a fox." Naruto looked at his pistol, the grip, clip, trigger, and the part that slides to cock it was all a metallic orange.

"Now you have your radio communicator, Telescope that tells you range, also it is heat sinking and is in your code color. Next you have your official assassin masks, please put them. Oh, but first put on those watches." They did as they were told. "Now your masks are made out of bullet proof, light weight, metal. They are all black except around your eyes. Now the lenses inside your masks give everything an either red, pink, or orange tint to things. It also changes you voice so no one can recognize you. Well press the left button on your watch." Naruto pressed the button, instantly he could tell that it was night vision.

"Now as you can see this is night vision mode. If your press is again it goes to heat sinking, and then if you press it again it goes back to normal. Well colored normal at least. Now if you speak your mask changes you voice. Moving on to our scope rifle, that I know you all have used. Only deference is the colored lens of the scope and the metallic colors on your gun."

"Next we have a medium sized katana. I want you to have this at all time. This is to be used to kill and when you run out of bullets. Also in that bag is a paper thin Laptop. Then you ha…"

"Sensei what do you mean paper thin." Sakura said.

"Well the only way I can describe it is it fits in a brown envelope. Now moving on to the trench coat, you can store guns and you know everything else that we hit men have. The cell phone is one of the most important things you can have. You must have it on you at all times. Now I think that is it so here you go guys. This is a present from Tsunade." Kakashi said as he tossed something to each young adult.

Naruto looked at what Kakashi had given him and about fainted. In his hand was a set of car keys.

Sasuke and Sakura were also staring in disbelief. They had seen some of the cars that the other assassins drove.

"Well kids lets go see your new cars."

Naruto and Sasuke fought over who go pu of the door first. Sakura was sharing their excitement but remained cool and collected. Her and Kakashi went down the stairs, down a hallway, and came in front of another elevator. There Naruto was bouncing on his heals again and Sasuke had his arms crossed and was taping his finger tips.

The elevator door didn't open fast enough for the Team. They all scramble into the little room. Naruto pressed the up button almost before Kakashi got into the elevator.

They had to go up to get to the garage in the back of the strip club. It no time for the elevator reached the garage floor. Now it wasn't even the excitement that propelled the boys it was who got there first battle.

Sakura sweat dropped seeing her two team mates. "_Everything is a battle for those two_."

Kakashi sighed, he was thinking about the same thing as Sakura.

Tsunade, or the "Boss", was standing there waiting for Team 7. She rolled her eyes seeing Naruto and Sasuke fighting who got there first. They immediately stopped seeing Tsunade.

"Alright Team 7, the cars you will get are these new Edition 1 Porsches." Tsunade was pointing towards four sport cars. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were drooling over the amazing cars. Kakashi was equally impressed by his new car but didn't show too much.

The four cars were all different colors. There was a silver one, a white one, a red one, and a bright orange one. Naruto prayed to kami that the sporty orange car was his.

"Now behind these cars are your stock shelves. They are finger print activated like most things around here." Tsunade said this with some annoyance. "Also they are customized with the latest equipment for you guys. Complete with first aid kit."

"So without further ado I give you your new cars." She swiped her arms out wide for them to know that they can go check out there new rides.

Naruto clicked the unlock button on his car keys and saw the bright orange Porsche's lights flicker. Sasuke and Sakura did the same. Their results were that the red one Sasuke got and Sakura got the white one. Kakashi didn't need to click the remote to figure out that he had the silver one.

Each member ran towards his or her new Porsche. Naruto went to the driver's side and opened the door. He sat inside and just stayed there and took in the feel of the car. The interior was black with orange trimming. Everything else that wasn't leather was a powdered silver color.

Naruto was completely oblivious to someone opening the passenger door and got into the car.

"Well kiddo would you like to know what this puppy can do."

Naruto jumped at the voice. He looked over at the passenger and a huge grin spread across his face, "Irukasensei!"

Iruka gave a smile right back, "hey Fox how are you doing." Iruka chuckled knowing the answer. Naruto gave a foxy grin that Iruka new all to well. "Well Fox since I can't get any small talk through that thick scull of yours lets get down to brass tacks."

"I am your go through guy. So you don't report to Hokagesama you report to me." Iruka paused to let this sink in. He was going to go on but a thought struck him. "Oh and also don't call me Iruka you have to use my code name."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry sensei, this is all so new to me."

"It's alright Fox; just make sure you start to remember everyone's name." Iruka said.

There was a slight pause and Naruto wasn't going to stop learning about his amazing new car. But he thought better and to continue with small talk, he hadn't seen Iruka in so long.

Naruto wracked his brain for something to say then he got it. He cocked his head and asked, "What is your code name anyway?"

Iruka laughed at this, "Its scar."

They both shared a laugh at this one. When they stopped laughing Iruka started to discuss the custom changes in Naruto's car.

"Alright Fox so you know what to expect from this car right?" Naruto nodded. He had seen Kakashi's old car and he knew what things this car can do.

"So you know that what ever you want this car to do, all you have to do is ask it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look. Iruka snorted but continued, "This car is voice activated. The only thing you can't do with your voice is turn on the car's system."

Naruto understood now but he still didn't know how to turn on the system. "Sensei how do you make the system turn on?"

Iruka smiled, "why don't you press the volume button three times." Iruka pointed to the dash board.

Naruto quickly pressed the button three times, eager to see what happened. The lights in the car dimmed slightly and orange lights turned on all around the car.

"Now this car will do anything with the sound of your voice and the sound of your voice when you put your mask on." Iruka paused for Naruto to catch up in thought. The young man had a lot on his mind right now. "Next I want your attention to go here." He pointed to a car charger in the dash.

"Here is where you can plug your phone, telescope, and you laptop. All you have to do is worn me first before you send me information." Iruka paused once again so that this serious instruction can sink in.

Naruto nodded at this and looked around his new ride.

"Now when you want to turn this system off you just say 'off,'" Naruto said off and the car got brighter and the orange lights faded.

"After you turn it off it acts like a regular car should. You can charge you phone and laptop like normal, listen to music like normal, and drive like normal. Well that is all I can offer you at this moment the rest will come through driving this car." Iruka smiled, patted Naruto on the shoulder, opened the door, and left for Naruto to collect his thoughts.

Naruto was back in Team 7's meeting room. He walked over to his desk and pressed his hand against the wall. An orange light scanned it and two wall panels slid back. An orange light turned on to reveal the contents inside the secret shelf.

First Naruto grabbed the trench coat. It was black on the outside and on the inside it was a bight orange. Gazing at it he found every secret pocket that adored the coat. Slowly, he put it on to get the feel of the thick leather. Slightly heavy as it was, it had a secure feel to it that Naruto found comfortable.

After he got used to the feel of the coat, he then grabbed the bag with the laptop in it. The pistol was next that he grabbed then the katana, witch he attached to his belt. He put the wrist watch on, and put his cell phone in his pocket.

He was staring at the shelf trying to think of anything else that was of needed use. Kakashi told him to gather the important equipment and then to meet him and the rest of his team by the elevator.

Naruto put the bag on his shoulder and walked out the door, down the stairs, and toward the elevator. He could see Sasuke and Sakura standing next to Kakashi waiting for him, each of them had the same things as Naruto had brought.

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke was smirking at his teammate when he said this.

"Shut it Crimson," Naruto walked into the elevator as it opened.

When they were all inside the elevator Kakashi turned his head and said. "Ok you three when you want to get to your new rooms all you have to do is press 700 then down; Easy and simple right." All three of them nodded their heads in unison.

As the doors shut, the elevator gave a slight jerk as it started to go down. A thought came to Sakura, "Fangsensei why do we need rooms when we each have an apartment in the city."

"Good question, the reason is that you now don't exist anymore to the human race." He got confused looks by his students. He just sighed, "Listen guys when you become a full time assassin you no longer exist. You are who we say you are. Of course in the future you will have fake names and such, but your birth certificates belong to the base and our staff is getting rid of any sign that Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki ever lived."

All three of them just stood in silence just soaking in all the information they received just then. There was a ding noise and the elevator opened to a hall way with nine doors in it. All four of them walked into the hallway.

Naruto concluded that only five of the doors had numbers on them. He found one that said 704. He reached for the door knob but instead found a hand scanner. Naruto put his right hand on the scanner and an orange light turned on and scanned his had. The door made a click and Naruto pushed it open.

Naruto sighed immediately when he saw the size of his room. He guessed that all his stuff from his old bedroom is now in his new room. The reason he guessed this is because the walls were the same burnt orange that was in his old room. His carpet was a nice tan though. His bed had a tan comforter and off white satin sheets. Naruto smiled the satin sheets were a plus.

There was a night stand by his bed, a dresser, a sliding door, coat rack, a scanner, light switch, an L shaped desk with a mini fridge and filing cabinet attached, and last was a mail shoot.

Naruto walked towards the sliding door. He opened it to find that it was a closet with all his clothes in it. Next he walked over to his scanner and placed his hand on it. An orange light surrounded his hand, then two wall panels moved aside to and an orange light turned on.

Inside there was a voice, eye, and finger print operated safe. There was some bullets, holsters, guns (all customary orange), and a place to put his katana.

He grabbed a small gun that fit just in the palm of his hand; He new where to put this gun. Naruto walked away which automatically closes the wall panels. He went over the coat rack and hung up his coat, katana, and his holster with his pistol in it. He sat his bag and cell phone on his desk. Then he put the palm sized gun in the drawer of his night stand.

Stretching Naruto plopped down on his new soft bed. The satin sheets felt cool on his cheek. On the night stand was his old alarm clock with the correct time on his and a stand up charger for his phone.

The blonde boy felt sleep coming when he heard, what sounded like scratching, on his door. Naruto silently got up and grabbed the just put away gun in his night stand. He crept over to his door; grabbing the handle he slowly opened his door.

The door was about a foot opened when something small ran into Naruto's room. On instinct Naruto would have shot the intruder, but assassin training had taught him that you should ask questions first then shoot later.

Naruto looked at what had run into his room, and there in the middle of the room was a little German shepherd puppy. On closer examination Naruto could see a note attached to the dog's collar. He got on his knees and grabbed the paper.

_Dear Fox,_

_I got you this dog as a companion and a protector to tell you if the phone is ringing or someone is knocking on your door. _

_Yours truly, Fang Sensei_

Naruto looked at the dog. Instead of the traditional black and brown fur, this dog was almost completely a reddish brown. It was big for a puppy as well. Naruto guessed it as an Alpha male.

Naruto didn't know what to do with the dog. The dog seemed to understand this and cocked its head in its own confusion. Naruto couldn't help but smile, and the dog wagged its tail back.

"I need to name you don't I, well lets see." Naruto was scratching his chin in thought. A name popped into his head that he liked, "I know I will call you Kyuubi; Kyu for short."

The puppy seemed to like the name because he gave a sharp bark and wagged its tail. Naruto picked up Kyu and laid it on his bed. Naruto was about to lie down next to it when his phone started to vibrate.

Kyu's ears perked up as Naruto grumbled something about wanting to get some sleep. He grabbed the phone off the desk and flipped it open.

"Fox this is Scar, you have a mission."

**A/N: Well folks this is my first fanfic ever. I hoped you have enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to post new chapters once a week, but no guarsntees.**

**This is tumbleweed signing out**


End file.
